


Summer of a life

by Kapla_Quail



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Ethos and his mommy have a very special bond, Ethos' backstory, F/M, Modern AU, No Sex, fem!Deimos, how could that happen?, meet-cute in the cottage, oops everyone is heterosexual here, sounds a lot spicier than it really is, teacher Ethos, teenage-Deimos, that's tame stuff my friends, very traditional family role models
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapla_Quail/pseuds/Kapla_Quail
Summary: Ethos spends the holidays in his family's summer cottage, defying heat and boredom among forests and lakes. One day, though, his brother's birthday party disturbs his peace of mind as it brings back memories of the family's traumatic past. In addition, a surprise visitor shows up, and suddenly Ethos guesses something about the recondite ways life likes to lead us unto...Written for the Summer Challenge's secondary theme, 'The End' (of childhood, in this case).Please take a look at chapter 2 to find the English translation! :-)
Relationships: Deimos/Ethos (Starfighter)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3
Collections: Starfighter Summer Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My dear, faithful readers. As always, I wanted to post this story in English so you all can understand it. In this special case, however, I had to realize that everything I liked about my writing totally got lost in translation, no matter how hard I tried to include the nuances. I just didn't manage to translate this thing properly. That's why, hooray, this is my first AO3-story in German (and at least this one time, I didn't need a beta :-)).
> 
> Breaking News!!! Scroll to comments section (or chapter 2) for translation!!!

Aidan strich das schwarze Fliegengitter zur Seite und trat hinaus in den Wintergarten. Die große Glastür war geöffnet, und er spürte auf seiner Haut die frische, vom See kommende und nach See duftende Morgenluft. Er schloss kurz die Augen und blinzelte dann wieder gegen die zarten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich dort in der Ferne auf dem Seewasser brachen und es so silbrig schimmern ließen wie Fischschuppen. Die Trauerweiden am Ufer schienen noch zu schlafen, so müde hingen ihre langen Zweige ins Wasser hinab. Die Insel in der Mitte des Sees erhob sich sanft aus dem spiegelglatten Wasser, und in diesem zauberhaften Licht sah sie aus wie auf einem Gemälde Caspar David Friedrichs.

Aidan rieb sich die trockenen Augen und trat dann aus der Tür hinaus in den Garten. Das Gras war noch nass vom Morgentau, doch die Vögel waren bereits erwacht und hüllten das Szenario in einen lieblichen Klangteppich aus tausenden von Stimmen. Sonst war kein Laut zu hören, außer dem regelmäßigen Plätschern und Quietschen des Vogelbrunnens zu seiner Linken und einem leisen Sirren der Stromleitungen an den Bahngleisen, die das Bild zwischen dem unterhalb der Gartenpforte befindlichen Sandweg und dem Seeufer zerschnitten.

Es war wirklich noch sehr früh am Tage, vielleicht halb sieben, doch trotzdem spürte Aidan die unbarmherzige Wärme auf seiner Hautoberfläche, die jetzt noch angenehm war, im Laufe des Tages aber, so wie gestern, vorgestern und eigentlich jeden Tag in diesem nahezu subtropischen Sommer des Jahres 2003, unerträglich werden und alles Lebendige in eine todesähnliche Lähmung versetzen würde.

Aidan lehnte sich an den hellen Türpfosten und schloss erneut die Augen. Eigentlich wäre es jetzt Zeit für seine Morgenzigarette. Doch nach dieser Nacht war ihm nach allem zumute, nur nicht nach Rauchen. In seinem Kopf herrschte Schwärze, und obwohl seine Sinne wach waren und seine Umgebung perfekt registrieren konnten, war sein Kopf doch nicht in der Lage, Gedanken zu fabrizieren, und seine Gliedmaßen hingen so schwer und taub von seinem Körper herab, als hätte man ihn zusammengeschlagen.

Ein Kater. Ja, er hatte einen Kater. Das musste der Grund sein für seine trübe Stimmung und sein leeres Gehirn. Er hatte einen Kater, wahrscheinlich von der Feier gestern Abend, wie es ihm plötzlich wieder in den Sinn kam, und dieser Kater bedeutete zwangsläufig, dass er zu viel getrunken hatte. Warum nur erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr?

Mein Gott, die Nacht war schrecklich gewesen. Er hatte gekotzt wie ein Reiher, dabei vertrug er doch eigentlich nicht wenig. Wie ein kleines Kind hatte er auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers gelegen, schwitzend, stinkend, kotzend, unmenschlich, ekelerregend. Seine arme Mutter. Er schämte sich jetzt umso mehr, wo ihm das Geschehene bewusst wurde. Doch die Erinnerungen blieben bruchstückhaft.

Aidan hob langsam den Kopf und äugte nach oben in den gleichmäßig hellblauen, jungfräulichen Himmel. Einige Möwen flogen über ihn hinweg, zum See hin. Dort bahnte sich jetzt ein einsames Fischerboot seinen Weg zu den Aalreusen, die er nicht mehr sehen konnte, da der Schilfgürtel sie von seinem Standpunkt aus verdeckte.

Meine Güte, was für eine Nacht. Aber Jules schlief natürlich noch. Er hatte immer den tieferen Schlaf gehabt, außerdem hatte er auch die bessere Schlafgelegenheit. Zusammen mit seiner Freundin schlummerte er friedlich in dem großen Bett im Häuschen mit der Sauna. Vor um 12 würde er wohl nicht aufwachen, genauso wenig wie seine Kumpels und deren Mädchen, die hinter dem Haus auf dem Rasen campierten, zwischen Plastemüll, Holzkohleresten und leeren Flaschen. Aidan war allein und würde es noch einige Stunden sein. Er hatte Zeit, und das war gut so.

Er empfand auf einmal einen so abgrundtiefen Hass auf die Spezies Mensch, der er unglücklicherweise auch angehörte, dass er froh war, nur die Vögel zur Gesellschaft zu haben und seinem betäubten Hirn keine Worte entlocken zu müssen. Gähnend sank er zu Boden und hockte sich in seiner Boxershorts auf die hellen Steinplatten der kleinen Treppe. Das kurze, wie immer ordentlich gemähte Gras streichelte seine Füße, was er als sehr angenehm empfand. Fast war ihm, als sinke er nach hinten und treibe auf einem imaginären Meer, vielleicht ja auf dem Seewasser, davon in die Unendlichkeit der Leere.

Es war schrecklich, einen Kater zu haben.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Er schien wirklich geschlafen zu haben, denn als sich eine zarte Hand von hinten sacht auf seine Schulter legte, erschrak er fürchterlich und fuhr herum. Seine Mutter bedachte ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und wuschelte ihm durch das Haar. Wie hübsch sie doch war, wenn sie lächelte. Dann sah sie irgendwie immer noch wie ein kleines Mädchen aus, mit ihrem blonden Haar und ihren Sommersprossen, die er von ihr geerbt hatte. Sie trug noch ihr graues T-Shirt, das ihr als Nachthemd diente, hatte jedoch ihre Brille bereits aufgesetzt.

Aidan empfand sehr viel für seine Mutter. Er brauchte die Zärtlichkeit, die sie ihm gab, und so legte er seine müde Hand auf ihre und lächelte sogar, wenn auch etwas schläfrig.

„Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?“, fragte Debbie und verschwand schon hinter dem schwarzen Fliegengitter. Aidan hörte, wie sie mit Geschirr klapperte und sanft hinzufügte: „Das wird deinem Magen gut tun.“ Er meinte fast, sogar ihr Lächeln hören zu können, doch dann fiel ihm wieder die vergangene Nacht ein und er musste schlucken. Warum nur machte er ihr immer so viel Ärger? Ihr, seiner Mutter, die er doch so gerne hatte!

Er erinnerte sich an den unangenehmen Moment vor vielen Jahren, als er ihrer beider Vertrauensverhältnis derart verkommen ließ, dass sie sich gezwungen sah, in seinen Tagebüchern zu schnüffeln. Hinterher hatte sie es gestanden, so wie er die Kifferorgien mit seinen Kumpels gestanden hatte. Beiden war es peinlich gewesen, und beide hatten sie sich in den Arm genommen und wieder versöhnt. Aidan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als er dieses Bild wieder vor Augen sah. Dummejungenstreiche.

Plötzlich war Debbie wieder an seiner Seite und reichte ihm einen Keramikpott voll dampfendem Tee, an dem er sich seine doch irgendwie fröstelnden Hände wärmte und dann spürte, wie mit jedem Schluck etwas mehr Leben in ihn zurückkehrte. Errötend wollte er seine Mutter auf die vergangene Nacht ansprechen, doch in dem Moment, in dem er den Mund schon geöffnet hatte, trat sein Vater in einem kurzärmeligen, blauen Schlafanzug aus der Türe und zerriss die friedliche Stimmung augenblicklich.

„Wie sieht’s denn im Wohnzimmer aus?“, motzte er und fügte autoritär hinzu: „Debbie, du könntest langsam Frühstück machen!“

Aidan rollte mit den Augen und fasste sich stöhnend an die Stirn. Sein Vater drängelte sich an ihm vorbei, um in den Garten herunter zu steigen. Während der stramme Mann mit den kurzen grauen Haaren zu Aidan herüberschaute, entfernte er einige vertrocknete Blätter von den großen Rhododendronbüschen, die den Weg säumten. „Zu viel gezecht, was?“

Hilflos lächelte sein Sohn ihn an. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er dann schüchtern. Es waren seine ersten Worte an diesem Tag.

Plötzlich erfasste ihn Tatendrang, er stand mühsam auf und schlurfte in die Küche, um für seine Mutter das Geschirr in den Wintergarten zu tragen. Noch lag das blau-weiß-karierte und mit eisernen Marienkäfern beschwerte Tischtuch leer auf dem großen Tisch und erwartete die blau-weißen Teller und das dazu passende Besteck. Wo man auch hinsah, man bemerkte sofort, dass Debbie in der Gestaltungsbranche gearbeitet hatte. Alles war liebevoll dekoriert, überall bewies sie einen exzellenten Geschmack und keine Dreckecke störte das Bild.

Aidan war froh, so wenigstens irgendwie beschäftigt zu sein, wusste allerdings auch, dass sein Vater die Affäre der vergangenen Nacht wohl nicht wortlos im Raum würde stehen lassen. Aidan hatte alles versaut, das Sofa, die Bettwäsche, den Teppich und natürlich auch die Stimmung. Er fühlte sich beschissen. Und Jules schlief natürlich immer noch.

Beneidenswert, sein Bruder, nicht nur, dass er immer Geld hatte, er schien auch nie Probleme zu haben, jedenfalls sprach er nie darüber, und nicht einmal Aidan wusste Genaues über die unehelichen Kinder, die er auf der Wildbahn hatte, wie man so sagte. Dabei hätte Aidan sich sehr gerne einmal mit Jules über die Kinder unterhalten. Aber der war eben nicht so gesprächig. Dafür war er der begehrteste Junggeselle der Stadt, wie ein Lokalblatt einmal getitelt hatte. Beneidenswert, Aidan hatte es ja schon immer gewusst.

Bob kam vom Garten herein und setzte sich auf seinen angestammten Platz. „Debbie! Wo bleibt der Kaffee?“, maulte er und machte wie immer mächtig Wellen.

„Ah!“ Aidan stöhnte plötzlich heftig und presste sich die Fäuste gegen die Schläfen. Da waren sie, die obligatorischen Kopfschmerzen. Und was jetzt kam, war Bobs obligatorische Strafpredigt.

„Sag mal, Freundchen, du hast ja gestern ganz schön einen über’n Durst getrunken! Musste das sein? Ich meine, erst der Lärm, dass die halbe Nachbarschaft die Wände rauf ging, und dann noch das Gesaufe! Aidan, du solltest zumindest so viel Verstand besitzen, um zu wissen, wann es genug ist! Debbie hat die halbe Nacht gewürgt, um deine Schweinerei weg zu machen. Das musste doch nicht sein! Soll das irgendwas darstellen, oder was ist hier los?“

Erschöpft sackte Aidan nach hinten und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Fensterbrett. Erstens fühlte er sich zu schwach, um etwas zu entgegnen, zweitens sagte schon die Art, wie sein Vater seinen Vornamen betonte, dass jede Widerrede zwecklos sein würde. Komisch, er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, so viel getrunken zu haben! Er bildete sich sogar ein, rechtzeitig auf Saft umgestiegen zu sein, um allen Anwesenden nächtliche Überraschungen eben dieser Art zu ersparen.

Er kannte sich doch. Und Jules kannte ihn auch. Trotzdem hatte letzterer sich lustig gemacht, was die Partygäste zwar toll fanden, Aidan aber keinesfalls. Und dann hatte er auch noch versucht, Aidan sein Glas wegzunehmen, hatte ständig damit herumhantiert. Moment mal...

Der auf der Bank Sitzende stöhnte wieder und sackte zur Seite. Er konnte eigentlich niemandem böse sein, aber was er an Wut empfinden konnte, empfand er jetzt für seinen Bruder, der gestern seinen 35. Geburtstag gefeiert hatte. 

  
  


  
  


Einige Stunden waren vergangen und die Zeiger näherten sich Mittag. Unter der lähmenden Sommerhitze schliefen noch immer ungerührt die Partygäste, quietschte der Brunnen, dösten irgendwo im Wald die Vögel und suchten Kühlung im Geäst. Mochte vorgefallen sein, was wollte, es war und blieb Sonntag, und da hatte Debbie den traditionellen Braten zuzubereiten, so erwartete es Bob.

Aidan assistierte dem Kochkult, indem er untätig den Anekdoten seiner Mutter lauschte, und hoffte inständig, er würde seinem gereizten Magen das tote Rind ersparen können. Augenblicklich würde Debbie ihm seinen geliebten Sagobrei machen, wenn er sie darum bitten würde, das war klar, aber schon bei dem Gedanken an Essen wurde Aidan übel. Als das Fleisch endlich in der Röhre schmorte, blieb er als Wächter in der Küche zurück, schmorend auch er bei sicher 40°C, während Debbie sich, kommandiert von Bob, der Gartenarbeit zuwandte.

Aidan bemitleidete sie, aber er war dankbar, dass er sich hier die schmerzenden und fröstelnden Glieder wärmen konnte, dass Bob nicht ihn aufscheuchte, ihm keine Arbeit auftrug. Wie ein nasser Waschlappen lümmelte er breitbeinig auf der flachen Sitzbank und träumte vor sich hin, wofür er sich schämte, aber er war zu nichts anderem in der Lage.

Aidan blieb nicht lange alleine. Snoopy, die alte Teckeldame mit dem männlichen Namen, war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, hatte sich vor ihm auf dem Boden ausgestreckt und fiepte und ließ sich von Aidan das ausgemergelte Bäuchlein kraulen. Snoopy war auch so ein Produkt von Jules' Junggesellenleben, was durch den bloßen Gedanken an Jules die Wut in Aidans Bauch wieder brodeln ließ.

Weil es cool war, einen Hund an der Seite zu haben, hatte sich sein Bruder vor Jahren irgendeinen Welpen besorgt und ihn so lange vernachlässigt, bis keine Hundeschule der Welt seine Verhaltensstörungen mehr beheben konnte. Den nunmehr nicht mehr gesellschaftsfähigen Vierbeiner hatte er dann, wohin auch sonst, zu seiner Mutter abgeschoben, die sich seither mit Engelsgeduld um ihn kümmerte und seine Macken stoisch ertrug.

Snoopy tolerierte nur ganz wenige Menschen. Aidan gehörte dazu und er hatte die Vermutung, es könne daran liegen, dass ihm der Hund eigentlich ziemlich egal war. Vielleicht brauchte Snoopy das: normale Behandlung, kein großes Drama, sportliche Kollegialität. Das konnte Jules tatsächlich nicht bieten. Er hatte nicht Debbies Frohnatur, nicht ihr einnehmendes Wesen geerbt, das heißt, vielleicht hatte er es geerbt, denn wie Jules damals, vor dem Unfall, gewesen war, konnte Aidan nicht sagen.

Damals gab es noch keinen Aidan. Vielleicht hätte es nie einen gegeben, wenn der Unfall nicht geschehen wäre. Und da regte sich in Aidan wieder ein brüderliches Gefühl, ein tieferes Verständnis und auch eine Vergebung für Jules. Niemand blieb an seiner Seele unversehrt, der den Tod des eigenen Zwillingsbruders mitansehen musste.

Aidan sah diesen Nachmittag vor sich, als wäre er dabei gewesen, als würde er alles durch Jules kindliche Augen sehen: die Aussicht aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster hinunter auf den Konsum gegenüber und auf die Hauptstraße, wo seine Mama mit seinem Zwillingsbruder an der Hand wartete, um gleich nach Hause zurückzukehren, gleich, die Ampel musste nur noch auf Grün springen, dann würden sie zu ihm herüberkommen, unten die Haustür aufschließen, die Treppe hochsteigen, gleich wären sie wieder da, so lange konnte ein großer Junge schon einmal alleine warten. Jules schaute voller Vorfreude herab, und dann: der Bruch. Sekunden voller Getöse und Grauen, ein Augenblick, die massive Silhouette des Lasters, sein lautes Brummen, die Geschwindigkeit, dann quietschende Bremsen, ein kleiner, zermalmter Körper auf der Fahrbahn, die Schreie seiner Mutter...

Da blendete Aidan seinen inneren Film aus. Es war zu viel, war unerträglich, er war eben doch nicht dabei gewesen. Debbie wäre fast daran zerbrochen und ihn, Aidan, gab es nur, um eben das zu verhindern. Das war jedoch nicht schlimm für ihn, im Gegenteil, diese Aufgabe erfüllte er intuitiv und natürlich seit jeher, beinahe ohne es zu merken.

Während Aidan so nachsinnend der Höllenglut der Küche trotzte und das verstoßene Baby seines Bruders liebkoste, hörte er plötzlich ein leises Stimmchen im Garten, das nach seiner Mutter rief, an die er gerade dachte.

„Debbie?“

Keines der Partymädchen würde sie so ansprechen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, so frech diese dummen Hühner auch sonst waren. Da erscholl wieder der fragende Laut, näher diesmal: „Debbie?“

Und während Aidan noch grübelte, blickte Snoopy zur Tür und ein Gesicht zwängte sich durch den viel zu schmalen Spalt im schwarzen Fliegengitter. Überraschung zeichnete sich darin ab, und ein Mädchen betrat zögerlich die Küche.

Die Welle der kochendheißen Bratendünste traf sie wie eine Mauer, es presste schwitzend eine blaue Plastikschüssel an sich. Als ob die Zeit stillstünde, als ob sie aus der Zeit gefallen wäre, blickte sie auf Aidan und Aidan auf den Teenager. Er registrierte ihr strähniges, schwarzes Haar, die schweren, müden Augenlider, ihre braungebrannte Haut und den kleinen Schweißtropfen, der an ihrem jungen Hals herabrollte. Sie sah anständig und befangen aus. Dass unter ihrem weißen, fadenscheinigen Muskelshirt ihre kleinen Brüste gut zu erkennen waren, nahm Aidan ohne die kleinste Erregung zur Kenntnis. Eher musste er schmunzeln: Er kannte sie so gut, diese Teenager-Mädels. In seinem Referendariat, in der Sporthalle sah er so viele von ihnen, dass ihm das immer gleiche Verhalten dieser Geschöpfe sehr vertraut war, ihr schlechtes Körpergefühl, ihre chronisch unangemessene Kleidung, ihre Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, ihr Kichern.

Liebevoll, so, wie er auf seine Schülerinnen blickte, sah er nun das Mädchen an. Die Zeit schien immer noch still zu stehen, dehnte sich ins Endlose.

„Ich wollte Debbie nur diese Schüssel zurückbringen“, stammelte sie schließlich, ihre Stimme war rauchig, uneben. „Wir haben sie gestern ausgeliehen.“

Aidan reagierte für ihr Verständnis unnatürlich langsam, doch sein Gehirn hatte solche Mühe, normal zu funktionieren, die Synapsen waren vom Alkohol wie verklebt. Als die gewünschte Verbindung endlich zustande kam, nahm er ihr die Schüssel ab und stellte sie, überrascht von seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit, neben sich auf der Bank ab.

Nun hatte das Mädchen nichts mehr, an das es sich klammern konnte. Doch es fand schnell einen Ersatz in Gestalt der fiependen Snoopy, die zu verstehen gab, dass sie erstaunlicherweise auch von weiblicher Hand gestreichelt werden wollte. Das Mädchen kniete sich hin und berührte zögerlich den Hund. Ihre Hände waren groß und breit, die Finger dabei aber lang und dünn. Sie trug einen Ring.

„Bist du verheiratet?“, fragte Aidan.

Sie errötete, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war. „Nein. Das ist der Ehering meiner Urgroßmutter. Sie konnte sich kein Gold leisten, damals.“

Die Art, wie sie sprach, weckte sofort Aidans Interesse. Ihm war, als gäbe es plötzlich ein Band zwischen ihnen, ein Einvernehmen, oder war es mehr?

Das Gespräch nahm so natürlich seinen Verlauf wie ein sanft plätschernder Fluss. Aidan wusste nun auch, wer sie war. Sie war das einzige Kind des ältlichen Paares aus dem Nachbargarten. Wenn er dort am weißen Bauwagen vorüberging, hörte er sie meist auf dem Klavier üben. Manchmal saß sie auch träumend in einer Ecke am Sandkasten, wo sie Miniaturgärten angepflanzt hatte.

„Das war sicher ziemlich laut letzte Nacht?“, fragte er sie, ein wenig bedrückt. Sie nickte, immer noch schüchtern. Diese Party wäre bestimmt überhaupt nichts für sie gewesen, dennoch war Aidan traurig, sie am Abend nicht an seiner Seite gehabt zu haben, sie noch nie an seiner Seite gehabt zu haben. Vielleicht wäre sie gekommen, wenn nicht... „Das muss schlimm für dich gewesen sein, ich meine, dieses schlechte Trommeln, besonders für dich. Du bist doch Musikerin?“

Sie nickte fast entschuldigend.

„Siehst du. Dabei hatte ich extra noch Mundorgeln besorgt, weil ich dachte, wir würden uns einen richtigen Lagerfeuerabend machen, wie es sich gehört, mit Gitarre, Gesang und so. Aber mit Jules, diesen Leuten – es ging einfach nicht. Die können nur Grölen und Lärm.“

Aidan schluckte und gestikulierte, dann wandte er sich wieder Snoopy zu. Ihrer beider Finger berührten sich unvermutet auf dem Körper des Hundes. Sie stockte und sah zu ihm herauf, an seinen großen Füßen mit Bobs alten Badelatschen entlang, seinen stämmigen, pelzigen Fußballerwaden in den Shorts... Oh, die Stille durfte nicht zu lang werden!

„Was sind Mundorgeln?“

„Mundorgel, kennst du das nicht? Schau, das sind diese kleinen Liederbücher hier, es steht nur der Text der Lieder drin, aber die sind perfekt für Lagerfeuer. Ich hab einen ganzen Stapel davon gekauft, aber keiner wollte eins nehmen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“ Sie war seine Verbündete und lächelte, Aidan überlegte nicht lange. „Hier, nimm du eine. Du kannst das wertschätzen. Ich schenk sie dir.“

Überrascht und glücklich sah sie ihn an, nahm aus seiner Hand das kleine rote Heft entgegen. Aidan war es, als gebe er mit dieser Mundorgel auch sein Herz ab, sein Herz, seine Erschöpfung, seine Erbärmlichkeit. Er war verzaubert.

Sie hatte inzwischen wieder begonnen, mit ihrer freien Hand den Hund zu kraulen, aber er sah, wie Nervosität sie überkam. Diese Teenager, sie waren wie offene Bücher, er wusste, was jetzt gleich kommen würde. Sie druckste noch ein wenig herum, sagte schließlich entschuldigend: „Ich...ich muss wieder rüber. Meine Eltern, sie warten. Ich sollte nur die Schüssel zurückbringen.“

Nie und nimmer schauten ihre Eltern jetzt auf die Uhr und zählten die Minuten, es war ein Vorwand, die typische Angst vor der eigenen Courage, vor dem anderen, so fremden Geschlecht.

„Klar“, entgegnete Aidan, in dem verständnisvollen Ton, den seine Schüler so an ihm mochten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie konnte sich nicht losreißen. Ihr sonnengebräunter Hals glänzte feucht, es war so unerträglich warm in dieser Küche, Aidan wollte aufstehen, sie an der Hand packen und mit ihr ins Freie rennen.

Doch da war es genauso heiß. Und sein Gehirn dechiffrierte dieses Bedürfnis viel zu spät. Er blieb hocken.

Sie stand dann auf, ging schüchtern rückwärts zum Fliegengitter. „Tschüs“, murmelte sie, öffnete es mit unsicherer Hand, verhedderte sich kurz im Stoff - und dann war sie weg.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Aidan pushed aside the black screen and stepped out into the winter garden. The large glass door was open and he could feel the fresh, lake-scented morning air on his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment and then blinked again against the delicate rays of the sun, which broke on the lake water in the distance and made it shimmer as silver as fish scales. The weeping willows on the bank seemed to be asleep, their long branches hanging so tiredly into the water. The island in the middle of the lake rose gently from the mirror-smooth water, and in this magical light it looked like a painting by Caspar David Friedrich.

Aidan rubbed his dry eyes, then stepped out the door into the garden. The grass was still wet from the morning dew, but the birds had already woken up and wrapped the scenario in a lovely carpet of sound made up of thousands of voices. Otherwise there was no sound to be heard, except for the regular splashing and squeaking of the bird fountain on his left and a faint whirring of the power lines on the railroad tracks, which cut the picture between the sandy path below the garden gate and the lake shore.

It was really very early in the day, maybe half past six, but Aidan felt the merciless warmth on the surface of his skin, which was now still pleasant, but during the course of the day, like yesterday, the day before yesterday and actually every day in this almost subtropical summer of the year 2003, would become unbearable and would transfer everything alive in a death-like paralysis.

Aidan leaned against the bright doorpost and closed his eyes again. Now would be the time for his morning cigarette. But after that night he felt like anything but smoking. His head was black and although his senses were awake and perfectly able to register his surroundings, his brain was still incapable of fabricating thoughts, and his limbs hung so heavy and numb from his body as if he had been beaten up.

A hangover. Yes, he had a hangover. That must be the reason for his gloomy mood and empty brain. He had a hangover, probably from last night's party as it suddenly came back to his mind, and that hangover inevitably meant that he had been drinking too much. Why did he not remember anything?

My God, the night had been terrible. He had puked like a heron, although actually he could take quite a lot. He had lain on the living room floor like a little child, sweating, stinking, throwing up, inhuman, nauseating. His poor mother. He was all the more ashamed now that he was aware of what had happened. But the memories remained fragmentary.

Aidan slowly raised his head and looked up at the evenly pale blue, virgin sky. Some seagulls flew over him, towards the lake. Down there, a lonely fishing boat made its way to the eel traps, which he could no longer see because the reed belt covered them from his position.

Gosh, what a night. But Jules was still asleep, of course. He had always had deeper sleep, and he also had better sleeping accommodations. Together with his girlfriend he slept peacefully in the large bed in the cottage with the sauna. He probably wouldn't wake up before 12 o'clock, and neither would his buddies and their girls, who camped on the lawn behind the house, amid plastic garbage, charcoal scraps and empty bottles. Aidan was alone and would be for a few more hours. He had time, and that was a good thing.

Suddenly he felt such an abysmal hatred of the human species, to which he unfortunately also belonged, that he was glad to only have the birds for company and not have to coax any words out of his numb brain. Yawning, he sank to the floor and crouched in his boxer shorts on the light stone slabs of the small stairs. The short, as always neatly mowed grass caressed his feet, which he found very pleasant. It was almost as if he were sinking backwards and floating on an imaginary sea, perhaps even on the lake water, away into the infinity of emptiness.

It was horrible to have a hangover.

He really seemed to have slept, because when a delicate hand was gently put on his shoulder from behind, he spun around, terrified. His mother gave him a loving smile and ruffled his hair. How pretty she was when she smiled. Then she somehow still looked like a little girl, with her blonde hair and freckles that he had inherited from her. She was still wearing her gray T-shirt that served as her nightdress, but had already put on her glasses.

Aidan felt a lot for his mother. He needed the tenderness she gave him, so he put his tired hand on hers and even smiled, if a little sleepily.

"Should I make you some tea?", asked Debbie and disappeared behind the black screen. Aidan heard how she clattered dishes and added gently: "This will be good for your stomach." 

He almost thought he could even hear her smile, but then he remembered the previous night and had to swallow. Why was he always causing her so much trouble? Her, his mother, whom he loved so much!

He remembered the uncomfortable moment many years ago when he let their mutual trust deteriorate so much that she was forced to sniff his diaries. Afterwards she had confessed, just as he had confessed the stoner orgies with his buddies. It had been embarrassing for both of them, and both hugged each other and made up again. Aidan shook his head with a smile when he saw that image again. Foolish pranks.

Suddenly Debbie was at his side again and handed him a ceramic pot full of steaming tea, at which he warmed his somehow shivering hands and then felt how a little more life came back into him with every sip. Blushing, he wanted to talk to his mother about the previous night, but the moment he had opened his mouth, his father stepped out of the door in a short-sleeved, blue pajamas and instantly tore the peaceful mood apart.

"What a sight is this pigsty in the living room?", he grumbled and added authoritatively: "Debbie, it's time to make breakfast!"

Aidan rolled his eyes and groaned and touched his forehead. His father pushed past him to go down into the garden. While the sturdy man with the short gray hair looked over at Aidan, he removed some withered leaves from the large rhododendron bushes that lined the path. "Been drinking too much, huh?"

His son smiled helplessly at him. "I'm sorry," he said shyly. It was his first words that day.

Suddenly he was seized with a thirst for action, he struggled to get up and shuffled into the kitchen to carry the dishes to the winter garden for his mother. The blue-and-white checkered tablecloth weighed down with iron ladybirds was still lying empty on the large table, waiting for the blue-and-white plates and the matching cutlery. Everywhere you looked you could tell that Debbie had worked in the design industry. Everything was lovingly decorated, everywhere it showed excellent taste and not a single messy corner disturbed the picture.

Aidan was happy to be at least somehow busy, but he knew that his father wouldn’t leave the affair of the previous night pass without a word. Aidan had ruined everything, the sofa, the bed linen, the carpet and of course the mood. He felt like shit. And of course Jules was still sleeping.

Enviable, his brother, not only did he always have money, he never seemed to have any problems either, at least he never talked about it, and not even Aidan knew exactly about the illegitimate children he had in the wild, as they said . Aidan would have loved to talk to Jules about these children. But the other simply wasn't talkative. Instead, he was the most sought-after bachelor in town, as a local newspaper once wrote. Enviable, Aidan had always known it.

Bob came in from the garden and sat down in his usual place. “Debbie! Where's the coffee?“, he grumbled and, as always, caused a mighty stir.

"Ah!" Aidan suddenly groaned heavily and pressed his fists against his temples. There they was, the obligatory headache. And what came next was Bob's obligatory sermon.

"Tell me, my friend, yesterday you really had one too many! Was this necessary? I mean, first the noise making half the neighborhood walk up the walls, and then the binge! Aidan, you should at least have enough sense to know when it's enough! Debbie gagged half the night to clean up your mess. It didn't have to be! Is that supposed to represent something, or what's going on here? "

Exhausted, Aidan sagged back and leaned his head against the window sill. Firstly, he felt too weak to reply, secondly, the way his father emphasized his first name already said that any contradiction would be pointless. Funny, he couldn't remember drinking so much! He even imagined that he had switched to juice in time to save all those present from nightly surprises of this kind.

He knew himself. And Jules knew him too. Nevertheless, the latter had made fun of his abstinence, which the party guests had found hilarious, but Aidan by no means. And then he'd tried to take his glass away from Aidan, fiddling with it all the time. Wait a moment...

The man on the bench groaned again and slumped to one side. He couldn't really be angry with anyone, but what anger he was capable of feeling he felt now, for his brother, who had celebrated his 35th birthday yesterday.

A few hours had passed and the hands were nearing noon. Under the paralyzing summer heat, the party guests were still sleeping unmoved, the fountain squeaked, the birds dozed somewhere in the forest and looked for cooling in the branches. Whatever happened, it was and stayed Sunday, and on sundays Debbie had to prepare the traditional roast, Bob expected this of her.

Aidan assisted the culinary cult by idly listening to his mother's anecdotes and hoping he could spare his irritable stomach the dead beef. Debbie would instantly make him his beloved sago porridge if he asked her to do it, that was clear, but the thought of food made Aidan sick. When the meat finally simmered in the oven, he stayed behind as a guard in the kitchen, braising himself at 40 ° C, while Debbie, commanded by Bob, turned to gardening.

Aidan pitied her, but he was grateful that he could warm his aching and shivering limbs here, that Bob would not rouse him, that he would not give him any work. He lolled legs apart on the flat bench like a wet washcloth and dreamed to himself, what he was ashamed of, but he was unable to do anything else.

Aidan did not stay alone for long. Snoopy, the old wire-haired dachshund lady with the male name, had appeared out of nowhere, stretched out in front of him on the floor and squeaked and let Aidan scratch her emaciated tummy. Snoopy was a product of Jules' bachelor life, too, which made the anger in Aidan's belly simmer again just by thinking about Jules.

Years ago, because it was cool to have a dog by your side, his brother got some puppy and neglected it until no dog school in the world could fix his behavioral problems. The now no longer socially acceptable four-legged friend was then pushed off to his mother (where else?), who since then had looked after it with the patience of angels, stoically enduring its quirks.

Snoopy tolerated very few people. Aidan was one of them and he suspected it might be because he didn't really care about the dog. Maybe Snoopy needed that: normal treatment, no big drama, athletic collegiality. In fact, Jules couldn't offer that. He hadn't inherited Debbie's blithe spirit, not her endearing nature - that is, maybe he had inherited it, because Aidan couldn't say what Jules had been like before the accident.

Back then there was no Aidan. Maybe there would never have been one if the accident hadn't happened. And then a brotherly feeling stirred in Aidan again, a deeper understanding and also a forgiveness for Jules. No one remained intact in his soul who had to watch the death of his own twin brother.

Aidan looked ahead of him this afternoon as if he had been there, as if he were seeing everything through Jules' childrens eyes: the view from the living room window down to the supermarket across the street and onto the main street where his mom was waiting, holding his twin brother by the hand. They would return home right away, right away, the traffic light just had to turn green, then they would come over to him, unlock the front door below, climb the stairs, they would be back in a moment, a big boy could wait that long alone. Jules looked down in anticipation, and then: the break. Seconds full of din and horror, a moment, the massive silhouette of the truck, its loud hum, the speed, then screeching brakes, a small, crushed body on the road, the screams of its mother ...

Aidan then blocked out his inner film. It was too much, it was unbearable, he hadn't been there after all. It had almost broken Debbie and he, Aidan, was only there to prevent that. However, that was no problem for him, on the contrary, he fulfilled this task intuitively and naturally from the beginning, almost without noticing it.  
While Aidan defied the heat of hell in the kitchen and caressed his brother's abandoned baby, he suddenly heard a small voice in the garden calling for his mother, whom he was thinking about.

"Debbie?"

None of the party girls would address her like that, he thought, no matter how cheeky these stupid chickens were. Then the questioning sound rang out again, closer this time: "Debbie?"

And while Aidan was still brooding, Snoopy looked at the door and a face forced its way through the much too narrow gap in the black screen. Suprise was apparent in it, and a girl hesitantly entered the kitchen.

The wave of boiling roast steam hit her like a wall, she pressed a blue plastic bowl against her chest, sweating. As if time stood still, as if she had fallen out of time, she looked at Aidan and Aidan at the teenager. He registered her lank black hair, the heavy, tired eyelids, her tanned skin and the small droplets of sweat that rolled down her young neck. She looked decent and self-conscious. 

Aidan noticed without the slightest excitement that her small breasts were clearly visible under her white, flimsy muscle shirt. Rather, he had to smile: he knew them so well, these teenage girls. In his teacher training, in the gym, he saw so many of them that he was very familiar with the behavior of these creatures, their bad body feeling, their chronically inappropriate clothing, their inferiority complexes, their giggles.

Lovingly, the way he looked at his students, he now looked at the girl. Time still seemed to stand still, stretching into infinity.

"I just wanted to bring this bowl back to Debbie," she finally stammered, her voice smoky, uneven. "We borrowed it yesterday."

Aidan's reaction was unnaturally slow for her understanding, but his brain was having such trouble functioning normally, the synapses were sticky with alcohol. When the desired connection finally came about, he took the bowl from her and set it down next to him on the bench, surprised by his own helplessness.

Now the girl had nothing left to cling to. But it quickly found a replacement in the form of the squeaking Snoopy, who indicated that, surprisingly, she wanted to be caressed by a female hand. The girl knelt and hesitantly touched the dog. Her hands were big and wide, but her fingers were long and thin. She was wearing a ring.

"Are you married?" Asked Aidan.

She blushed, as was to be expected. "No. This is my great-grandmother's wedding ring. She couldn't afford gold..."

The way she spoke caught Aidan's interest immediately. It seemed to him that there was suddenly a bond between them, an understanding, or was it more?  
The conversation took its course as naturally as a gently babbling river. Aidan now also knew who she was. She was the only child of the elderly couple from the neighboring garden. When he passed the white trailer there, he mostly heard her practicing on the piano. Sometimes she sat dreaming in a corner by the sandpit where she had planted miniature gardens.

"That was pretty loud last night?", he asked her, a little depressed. She nodded, still shy. This party would certainly not have been for her at all, but Aidan was sad not to have had her by his side that evening, never to have had her by his side. Maybe she would have come, if... "That must have been terrible for you, I mean, that bad drumming, especially for you. You're a musician, are you not?"

She nodded almost apologetically.

“You see. I had bought mouth organs because I thought we would have a real campfire evening, as it should be, with guitar, singing and so on. But with Jules, these people - it just didn't work. They can only bawl and make noise. "

Aidan swallowed and gestured, then turned back to Snoopy. Both their fingers unexpectedly touched on the dog's body. She paused and looked up at him, along his big feet with Bob's old flip-flops, his stocky, furry football calves in his shorts ... Oh, the silence couldn't get too long!

"What are mouth organs?"

"Mouth organ, don't you know that? Look, these are these little songbooks, only the lyrics of the songs are in there, but they're perfect for campfires. I bought a whole stack of them, but nobody wanted to take one, can you imagine? ”She was his ally and smiled, Aidan didn't think twice. “Here, take one. You can appreciate that. I'll give it to you. "

She looked at him, surprised and happy, and took the little red notebook from his hand. It was as if Aidan were giving away his heart with this mouth organ, his heart, his exhaustion, his wretchedness. He was bewitched.

In the meantime she had started scratching the dog again with her free hand, but he could see how nervous she was. These teenagers, they were like open books, he knew what was coming. She pushed around a little, finally said apologetically: "I ... I have to go home again. My parents, they are waiting. I should just bring the bowl back. "

Never in the world did her parents look at the clock now, counting the minutes, it was a pretext, the typical fear of their own courage, of the other, so strange sex.

"Sure," replied Aidan, in the understanding tone that his students liked about him. Their eyes met. She couldn't tear herself away. Her suntanned neck shone damp, it was so unbearably warm in this kitchen, Aidan wanted to get up, grab her hand and run outside with her.

But it was just as hot there as it was in here. And his brain deciphered that need far too late. He stayed crouched.

She then got up and backed shyly to the screen. "Bye," she mumbled, opened it with an unsteady hand, got tangled in the fabric for a moment - and then she was gone.


End file.
